Maulid Nabi bareng Seigaku
by IsmiHana
Summary: Anak2 Seishun Gakuen ngerencanain acara untuk Maulid Nabi tercinta! Story based to my beloved friends, @Wiquyuncihuy and @Aimkeren, dgn perubahan.


**MERAYAKAN MAULID NABI BARENG ANAK2 PoT**

**Disclaimer... Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi-sensei, and this ORIGINAL STORY is based to WIDAD, AINUN, etc., my beloved best friends, dengan sedikit perubahan. 'MET ENJOY!**

* * *

**# Di Negara Kece, tepatnya di Kota Keren, terdapat sebuah sekolah yang super-duper cetar membahana badai halilintarrr terpampang nyata. Sekolah itu bernama SG alias SEISHUN GAKUEN. Nah, kini, kita akan memata-matai kegiatan teman-teman kita di sana. Mereka lagi ngapain, ya?**

**# Di kelas 9A (author kagak tau kelasnya... based to the original story aja yaaa?)**

* * *

Fuji: Huft, capek banget ni abis nyapu kelas sebesar pintu rumah (?), enaknya ngapain ya? Hmm (merenung)

Eiji: Woiii, lho, kok merenung sih? Hayooo mikirin siape?

Fuji: Ihh, ngagetin jak. Bosen tahu nggak?

Eiji: Ooooohhhh Eh, ke kelas lain aja yuk!

Fuji: Lho, nggak liat apa ini kelas kosong? Sepi, kayak kelas hantu gini!

Eiji: Oh, ya udah deh, gue pergi dulu yaaaaa !

Fuji: Alhamdulillah, akhirnya kamu pergi juga Eiji: Ihh, Fuji jahat banget nyaa~!

Fuji: KIDDING aja Eiji: DAAAA !

* * *

**# Selanjutnya, di kelas 9B.**

Kawamura: Bosen banget nih, mo ngapain ya enaknya?

Inui: Eh, kok bengong sih? Ntar kesambet setan, lho!

Kawamura: Tau nih, bosen banget. Panas lagi!

Inui: Ngaji aja yuk, kita ngetes hapalan.

Kawamura: Males ahh, nggak ada kegiatan yang seru apa?

Inui: Ntar aku suruh kamu minum Aozu lho... (keluar aura sereemmm)

Kawamura: Iiiihhh... ogah deeeehh...

Inui: Udahlah aku enggak mau juga kok.

Kawamura: Lusa libur, ngapain ya?

Inui: Hmm apa yaa?

Kawamura: Ke resto aja, tapi ajak juga dong temen-temen kitaa.

Inui: oke dehh!

**# Kedua teman kita itu pun pergi ke KANTIN.**

Fuji: Assalamu alaikum, Taka-san.

Kawamura: Wa'alaikum salam. Duduklah Fuji.

Fuji: Eh, ada Inui.

Kawamura: Kalian mau duduk di mana? Di lantai 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, atau 1?

Inui: Di lantai 6 aja.

Teman-teman: Oke, setuju!

* * *

**# Dan mereka pun mengobrol untuk beberapa saat.**  
**# Saat pulang**

* * *

Momo: Lusa libur, enaknya ngapain ya (mikir dan tak melihat jalan)... Aduuuhh (merintih) sakiitt

Kaido: Eh, BAKA, kamu kenapa? Kok kamu duduk di jalan? Emangnya kamu nggak punya rumah, ya?

Momo: Ihh, tolong dong. Kamu nggak lihat apa gue jatuh gini, liat ni, muka gue udah berantakan gini! Dasar BAKA!

Kaido: Kan memang dari kecil muka kamu berantakan, BAKA !

Momo: Ihh, ilfil gue sama lo, BAKA!

Kaido: Sapa duli'aaaaa, BAKA!

**# Tulilililitt... Hape sapa bunyi yaa?**

Kaido: Ehh, BAKA. Hape lu bunyi tuh!

Momo: Iya, iya, guwaa tahu-TEMPE! Eh, Taka-san nyuruh kita ke rumahnya, ada apa ya? Makan sushi bareng kali!

Kaido: Kamu itu mikirnya makan aja, BAKA! Dasar tukang makan!

Momo: Emang kamu nggak makan, BAKA?!

Kaido: Ya gue makanlah, BAKA! Emang kamu mikir pake kaki ya, DASAR BAKA! Fssshhhh~~~

Momo: BAKAAAA!

Kaido: BAKAAAA!

* * *

**# Udahlah, kita nggak usah peduliin mereka aja ya...**

* * *

**# Di tempat les**

Oishi: Aduuh, susah benar nih belajarnya Gimana, ya?

Echizen: Makanya, belajar!

Oishi: Siapa juga yang ngomong sama elo. (? Qoq jd geneeeehh?! Gapapa deh, based to the original story yooo...)

Echizen: Truuuzzz masalah gitu buat loh?

Oishi: Masalah banget!

Tezuka: Eh, kalian ini, berantem terus. Nggak bisa akur dikit napa? Udah berantemnya!

Oishi: Eh, Tezuka, nanti ke rumah Taka-san yuk!

Tezuka: boleh aja (sambil menulis buku)

Echizen: Tezuka-buchou, ikut dong!

Tezuka: ikutlah, nggak apa kok. Jadinya kan pergi ber3, oke? Yuden sezu ni ikou.

* * *

**# Di jalan**

Momo: Oi Mamushi, maulid nabi noh ngapain?

Kaido: Mana gue tahu, nggak ngurus!

Momo: HIIIIH! GUE TANYA BAIK-BAIK, BAKA!

Kaido: DASAR! KAMU YANG BAKA, BAKA!

Momo: BAKA!

Kaido: BAKA!

Eh, coba lihat yang di ujung sana, BAKA! Perasaan kenal deh

Momo: Itukan, Tezuka-buchou, Echizen, dan Oishi-fukubuchou, BAKA!

Kaido: Aku tahu, BAKA!

Momo: Dasar BAKA! Samperin lah! (berlari)

Kaido: Tezuka-buchou, Oishi-fukubuchou, Echizen! Abis dari mana?

Tezuka: Dari les.

Momo: Ohh, jadi Tezuka-buchou, Echizen n' Oishi-fukubuchou, 1 tempat les?

Echizen: Iya, dong.

Kaido: Mau ke mana?

Oishi: ke rumah Taka-san.

Kaido: sama dong, aku juga mau k rumah Kawamura-senpai.

Momo: Kita berdua kali, BAKA!

Kaido: Siapa yang mau sama elu, BAKA?!

Oishi: Udahan kalian berduaa...

Tezuka: Sama-sama aja yuk.

Echizen, Oishi, Momo, Kaido: Boleh!

* * *

**# Mereka bertiga pergi bersama. Sesampainya di rumah Kawamura**

Momo, Kaido, Tezuka, Oishi, Echizen: Assalamu alaikum!

Kawamura: Wa alaikum salam, eh kalian dateng! Masuk, masuk

Inui: Eh, semuanya udah datang

Fuji: Perasaan, ada yang kurang deh.

Kawamura: Siapa?

Fuji: Eiji

Kawamura: Oh, iya, ke mana?

Fuji: Tapi tadi dia bilang mau ke sini.

Eiji: (tiba-tiba datang) Assalamu alaikum!

Semua: Wa alaikum salam!

Fuji: Ini dia orangnya, dicariin.

Eiji: Tadi abis dari restaurant.

Kawamura: Eh, pasti pada bosen kan? Sebentar lagi kan maulid, adain apa gitu?

Inui: Betul juga tuhh

Kawamura: Gimana kalo kita ke taman? Haa kita susun deh acaranya, abis itu kita konfirmasi ama kepsek? Ok?  
Semua: Oke, deh

* * *

**# Keesokan harinya**

Tezuka: Semuanya udah pada ngumpul belum nih?

Fuji: Kayaknya kita kurang satu orang lagi, deh.

Kawamura: Siapa?

Fuji: Eiji lagi.

Oishi: Iya yah, dia kok terlambat terus dari kemaren dan kemarinnya lagi

Eiji: (tiba-tiba nongol) Ehh, kemarinnya lagi tuh aku datang tepat waktu nyaaa~!

Fuji: Wahh, ini orangnya udah dateng, panjang umuur buat Eiji.

Eiji: Sori telat lagi ya guys, biasalah orang sibuk.

Echizen: Sibuk ape lok tuh?

Eiji: Diajak MY MOMMY tersayank and terlope-lope ke rez-tau-rant nyaaa~!

Oishi: (Hmm keluar deh, alaynya anak ini.)

Tezuka: Ehh, udah yuk, mulai aja langsung. Ada yang mau ngusul buat kegiatan besok?

Echizen: Gimana kalo lomba baca qur an?

Eiji: Ehh, jangan nyaaa~! Lomba makan kerupuk jak.

Fuji: Ehh, ngade-ngade kau ni Ji.

Eiji: Hehehe, KIDDING jak bah Tezuka: Jadi lomba apelah kita nih?

Kaido: Kalo lomba pidato tentang maulid?

Eiji: Terlalu serius, lomba lawak je. STAND UP COMEDY ala Seigaku!

Oishi: Woy, mane ade tuh lomba lawak pas maulidan.

Echizen: Kalo gitu lomba baca puisi aja, kita sediain teksnya. Kan bukan deklamasi.

Semua: Wokkeh! Ntar Echizen yang nyari, ye?

Echizen: Kamek, lagi Pilihlah yang lain!

Eiji: Sejak kapan Ochibi terus? Ndak ke pas sekolah Eijiii juge yang kene?

Oishi: Eh, dahlah, jangan mulai berdebat, nih. Biar aku jak nyari teksnya. Ntar kita konfirm ke kepsek, yo.

**# Tak terasa rapat akan segera berakhir.**

Tezuka: Wokkeh, karena udah mulai Dzhuhr, kita tutup aja rapat kita ini. Yok, baca hamdalah! (Qoq Tezuka gene sih? Sori buat fansnya Tezuka yaaa...)

Semua: Alhamdulillahirabbil alamiiin amiiiiiiinnn Tezuka: Besok adalah hari yang berat. Yuden sezu ni ikou!

Semua: OSHH!

* * *

**# Setelah rapat, mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Keesokan harinya, semua panitia melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik, dan acara berjalan dengan lancar. Lepas itu, teman-teman kita yang cetar membahana badai halilintarrrrr itu pada ngumpul.**

Oishi: eh, Alhamdulillah, acara kita berjalan lancar!

Fuji: Ya iyalah, eh Echizen, tadi kau jadi MC keurreeeen gue suka gaya loe!

Echizen: Hehehe sapa dulu yang jadi MC? Echizeeeeennn...!

Eiji: eh, tadi makanannye enak, siape sih PJ Konsumsi?

Tezuka: Siape lok? Kamek bedua dengan Inui, lah, betol yak Nui ? (waowwwwwww... Tezuka gaul!)

Inui: Betoooll

Eiji: Kalo MY MOMMY ngadain arisan di rumah, kalian datang jadi PJ Konsumsi juga, yeee

Tezuka:Mau-nya!

Kaido: Alhamdulillah ye, semuenya berjalan lancar

Oishi: Syukron ye teman2 atas bantuannye. Semua ini ndak bakalan berhasil tanpa kerja sama

Semua: Wokkeeeeeehhh!

Eiji: Wow, semuanya gokil nyaaa~! Panjang banget huruf e nya!

**# Kemudian mereka segera berberes-beres dengan semangatnya. Lalu, tak lama berselang tik-tok, mereka pun pulang ke rumah masing-masing.**

**Hikmah dari cerita kece badai topan halilintarrrr terpampang nyata ini adalah: tiap keinginan pasti ada banyak jalan untuk mencapainya, dan tiap pekerjaan pasti akan berhasil jika dilakukan bebarengan. Jadi, ayo saling kerja sama! Karena saling bekerja sama dalam kebaikan adalah anjuran dari Rasulullah saw. kita yang tercinta Sampai ketemu di drama Prince of Tennis berikutnya! Cherioooooo...**

* * *

**Pontianak, 8 Mei 2013**

* * *

**By ~Go 8, 8, 8Adorable~**

* * *

**Cast:**  
**LEHALAY as FUJI**

**ATIKECE as EIJI**

**WIQUYUNCIHYUY as KAWAMURA**

**WATICUTE as INUI**

**VANCEBIK as MOMO**

**AUTHOR (iya, gueee) as KAIDO**

**AIMKEREN as ECHIZEN**

**REODEOLDEY as OISHI**

**DILIMUT as TEZUKA**

***Thanks for viewing the story!***


End file.
